camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Cooperative Server (Gaheris) Information
To provide the Camelot community with a way to adventure cross-realm with no worries about being killed by other players, the Co-Operative Server type was created. On this type of server there is no type of player-vs-player combat at all (except for dueling) - any members of any realm can group and form guilds together, and everyone can communicate with everyone else. For players who want to concentrate on the player vs. environment experience, this server is the type for you; by having access to the dungeons and territory of all three realms, you'll find three times the content that you're used to by playing on the standard server types. Guilds who have, in the past, had problems deciding which Realm to join now do not have to worry about this, since players from any Realm can join the same guild. Introduction Unlike other Camelot servers, players can create characters in any realm. Those characters can mingle freely, and even adventure in other realms using unique portals. There is nothing preventing Trolls, Firbolgs and Avalonians from being in the same guild, or the same group, for that matter. Any player can communicate with any other player, regardless of 'realm' of origin, and any character can enter all three major cities of DAoC without fear of retaliation from the guards. The other main feature of the Cooperative server type is that there are no PC enemies. Unlike other Camelot servers, there are no 'realms', or even guild alliances. You gain Realm points and Realm Abilities only through battling NPC characters in the game. From level 20 through level 50, you will gain 1 realm ability point per level. Additional realm points can be earned as described below. Relics and keeps work differently on Cooperative servers. Since there are no realms, relics have been removed from the game. The frontier keeps, on the Cooperative server type have been taken over by forces of evil, and players earn realm abilities and renown for defeating the lords of these keeps. Since there are no realms per se, the Darkness Falls dungeon, which on other servers is only open to the realm that is winning the war for territory, is open to everyone at any time. Many of the quests which were specific to one realm on a "regular" server have been opened up to all players on the Cooperative servers. Changes to the World Players can now freely travel anywhere in the game, including all three home realms. All players may now communicate with all other players. All players may travel through and activate any home realm gates. Guards will no longer attack any player. Merchants will buy and sell to any player. Vault Keepers, Bankers, Healers, Smiths, Guild and Name Registrars, Rechargers, and craft Guildmasters will deal with any player, regardless of original realm. Portals are available in all home cities and in realm portal keeps. There no longer is a portal ceremony; instead you simply buy a portal medallion and right click on the portal NPC to immediately transport. There are portals available intra-realm (between portal keeps), inter-realm (between portal keeps and home cities), and directly between each home city. In general, look for an NPC named 'Medallion Master' to purchase medallions, then right click the NPC immediately beside 'Medallion Master' to travel onward. Some items of other realms are usable by all characters now (for example, Albion minstrels can wear Midgard chain armor). A complete chart of how each realm's equipment translates into each other realm's skill follows at the end of this document. Note that not all items are usable. In particular, ranged weapons and focus staves are still realm-specific. Crafters may craft items for every realm. Type '/craft albion' to create Albion goods, '/craft midgard' to create Midgard equipment and '/craft hibernia' to work on Hibernian wares. Tradeskill merchants for each realm have been placed in every home city to support this. Crafters who use '/setwho trades' to advertise their tradeskill mastery will appear to players of all realms in their /who list as such. Note, you must still join the tradeskill order you wish to follow in your "home" city. Darkness Falls is open from any portal in any realm at any time. There no longer is a keep requirement for entering Darkness Falls. Frontier Keeps and Realm Abilities The twenty-one frontier keeps and the relic keeps have all been taken over by enemies. Upon breaking down the doors and killing the monsters holding that keep, the true lord of that keep will arrive. Guilds will be able to claim the keep and fly their banner, but dark forces will return and reclaim the keeps. A common link through these enemies is that the enemy leaders appear to carry Glowing Dreaded Seals. To show appreciation for service fighting these enemies - the lords of the land will award Realm points and Realm abilities to those who defeat them. The people who accept the seals are in the 3 major cities: Relena is in Tir Na Nog, Lady Nina is in Camelot and Fiana is in Jordheim. The layout for seals: If you are below level 20 the NPC will tell you they cannot help you and will not take the seals. At level 21 to 25 you get 20 Realm Points per set of seals. At level 26 to 30 you get 30 Realm Points per set of seals. At level 31 to 35 you get 50 Realm Points per set of seals. At level 36 to 40 you get 300 Realm Points per set of seals. At level 41 to 45 you get 700 Realm Points per set of seals. At level 46 to 49 you get 1500 Realm Points per set of seals. At level 50 you get 3000 Realm Points per set of seals. Customer Service and Cooperative Servers Bioware Mythic Customer Support policies remain in effect. These include policies regarding naming of characters and harassing other players. Customer Service personnel are available, as on other servers, by using the /appeal system and they will rigorously enforce the standards of conduct as defined here on Cooperative servers. For more information on the Terms of Service and conduct expected of players while in game, please consult the Dark Age of Camelot Customer Support website at http://support.darkageofcamelot.com/. Details on item conversation for the Cooperative Servers We have implemented a system where realms can use other realms' equipment on Cooperative servers. Not all items are usable, this is not a bug. Further, when equipping an item that gives a bonus to a skill that you do not possess, you will get no benefit to your realm's skill. For example, if you equip a sword that is Blades +2 using your Slash skill, you will not get +2 to your Slash skill. The item conversion is as follows. Albion Cloth: gains access to other realm's Cloth Leather: gains access to other realm's Leather Studded Leather: gains access to Midgard's Studded Leather and Hibernia's Reinforced Leather Chain: gains access to Midgard's Chain and Scale Midgard Cloth: gains access to other realm's Cloth Leather: gains access to other realm's Leather Studded Leather: gains access to Albion's Studded Leather and Hibernia's Reinforced Leather Chain: gains access to Albion's Chain and Scale Hibernia Cloth: gains access to other realm's Cloth Leather: gains access to other realm's Leather Reinforced Leather: gains access to other realm's Studded Leather Scale: gains access to other realm's Chain All non-weapons and armors have been converted. All shields have been converted. Instruments have been converted as follows: Albion gains access to 'Music' Instruments. Hibernia gains access to 'Instruments' Instruments. Armor has been converted as follows: Helms are currently not cross realm usable. Weapons have been converted as follows: Albion Staff: gains access to other realm's Staff. Crush: gains access to Blunt (and one-handed Hammer weapons) Slash: gains access to Blade (and one-handed Swords/Axes) Thrust: gains access to Piercing Two-Handed: gains access to Large Weapons (this does not include Midgard two handed weapons) Polearm: gains access to Celtic Spear and Spear Midgard Staff: gains access to other realm's Staff. Hammer: gains access to Crush and Blunt Sword: gains access to Slash and Blades Axe: gains access to Slash and Blades Spear: gains access to Celtic Spear and Polearm Hiberina Staff: gains access to other realm's Staff. Blunt: gains access to Crush (and one-handed Hammer weapons) Blades: gains access to Slash (and one-handed Swords/Axes) Piercing: gains access to Thrust Large Weapons: gains access to Albion Two-Handed (this does not include Midgard two handed weapons) Celtic Spear: gains access to Spear and Polearm Range weapons will not be converted. List of commands available to/different on Cooperative Servers /CRAFT REALMNAME items of the given realm will appear as options for you to craft. /BROADCAST - will broadcast your comment to everyone in the zone. (Note - an example of a zone is Camelot Hills) Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay